The present invention relates to a vehicle start system and method.
A known vehicle start system utilises a transponder key in combination with an ignition switch assembly or separate start button. Once an authorisation check of the transponder has been successfully completed, (assuming a passive entry system is installed) the vehicle is placed in a xe2x80x9cPassive Goxe2x80x9d condition where actuation of the ignition switch or start button effects start-up of the vehicle engine. The vehicle gears may then be engaged for driving. Gear selection is usually undertaken independently of the start procedure except, in some cases, where a gear selector is required to be in a predetermined position such as xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d, indicating a xe2x80x9cParkxe2x80x9d selection for an automatic vehicle.
The present invention seeks to provide a more functionally unified vehicle start system and method.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a vehicle start system that includes a gear selector moveable to change from one of a plurality of drive conditions to a Start condition, for effecting Start-up of the vehicle engine.
The gear selector includes a selector lever and return arrangement for urging the selector lever out of the Start condition.
The sensor is provided to detect whether the selector lever is moved into the Start condition.
The sensor is in the form of a switch which is engaged by movement of the lever into the Start condition.
The return arrangement includes a spring-biased plunger which is adapted to be resiliently displaced by movement of the lever into the Start condition. The plunger is arranged to be engaged by the lever. Alternatively, the plunger is arranged internally of a gear box of the vehicle and positioned so as to engage a push rod associated with the lever. In either case, the switch is actuated by displacement of the plunger.
The system includes an ignition unit for starting the vehicle engine, upon receipt of an indication from the sensor that the selector lever has been moved to the Start condition.
The system includes a transponder key and a controller arranged to check the transponder for appropriate authorisation, the controller being adapted to selectively enable the unit, upon confirmation of the appropriate authorisation, to allow the engine to be started.
The vehicle is provided with automatic transmission and the Start condition is accessed by moving the lever from a xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d (PARK) position. Alternatively, the vehicle is provided with manual transmission and the Start position is accessed by moving the lever from an xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d (NEUTRAL) position.
The system includes a further sensor arranged to determine whether a brake of the vehicle is in an engaged condition, and wherein the ignition unit is enabled only if the engaged condition is detected.
The gear selector is configured to provide a Stop condition, where the vehicle engine is turned off.
In another aspect, there is provided a method for starting a vehicle including moving a gear selector to change from one of a plurality of drive conditions to a Start condition for effecting start-up of the vehicle engine.
The gear selector includes a selector lever which is biased so as to be urged out of the Start condition and the method includes holding the lever in the Start condition, against the bias, until the engine is started, followed by return of the lever to one of the drive conditions.
The method includes providing a transponder key for authorising start of the vehicle engine.
The method includes engaging a brake of the vehicle, in combination with movement of the selector into the Start condition.
The method further includes moving the selector into a Stop condition. The positioning of the selector for the Stop and Start conditions is the same, with the Start condition function of the selector being disabled after start of the vehicle.